


Stripped

by kittynightterrors



Series: Torture Tuesday [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Molestation, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-03-09 06:58:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18911872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittynightterrors/pseuds/kittynightterrors
Summary: Stiles could take physical and mental abuse, but this? This was too much.





	Stripped

**Author's Note:**

> Over on tumblr [barb-aricyawp](https://barb-aricyawp.tumblr.com) has Torture Tuesday, which is where people send them prompts involving a character and a method of torture. Every now and then I participate. An anon sent me a prompt asking for "Forced Nudity and Stiles" and we have this. As a heads up, this is around season 6, so Stiles would be around 17. If that wigs you out, I totally feel you on that.

Being an emissary for a wolf pack came with it’s own sets of challenges, and Stiles had thought he had mentally prepared himself for those. He knew what it had been to be beaten, electrocuted, suffocated, possessed, and reminded about all the horrible things his mother had said to him before he pulled the plug on her.

But nothing, absolutely nothing, compared to being strung up by the wrists completely stark naked with his dead best friend’s crazy bitch of an aunt staring at him. Sure, he could flail and kick at her, put his gangly legs to work, but she had a cattle prod and he was, after all, fleshy.

“Come on, Stiles, we don’t have to do this song and dance. I just want to know where Peter is,” she sing songed as a terrible smile spread across her face while she held up the cattle prod, making it light up and crackle. The sick little bitch had been bringing the prod closer and closer up his leg, closer to bits that should not have electricity put on them. At least, not like this.

“He ran off!” His sentence ended in an awful, high pitched yelp as the electrodes pressed into his thigh. His muscles tensed up and he tried to move away, but he was already on his tip toes, barely standing on a box. He was exhausted and he just wanted to kick this bitch’s teeth in. As the electricity coursed through his body he forced himself to breathe, to treat this like he was having a panic attack. If he lost his cool, bad things would happen, and he promised Allison he wouldn’t hurt her family. But good fucking god, Kate made it hard to keep a promise.

He was concentrating so hard on breathing, on controlling his magic and… other stuff, that he had tuned Kate out completely. Which, would have been a blessing, if she had not announced her annoyance by grabbing his crotch and applying way too much pressure. Everything about what was happening was just too fucking much.

“What the fuck!?” Stiles squirmed and flailed, this time finally using his legs because what the hell. “My dad’s a cop! I’m a literal child, you fuckin’ weird ass undead bitch!” Sarcasm Stiles, that gets you out of everything. All this flailing got him nothing but a cattle prod against his ribs and fingernails digging into very delicate flesh.

“Stiles, where is Peter?” Her cute act had died down and Kate was now, very clearly annoyed. Deadpanned and emotionless, with a teenager’s balls literally in her hands. She could do some serious damage, she knew that, Stiles knew that. His cheeks were hot and he could feel the tears welling up in his eyes. The breathing exercises weren’t working, but he didn’t have a back up. Then again, he didn’t expect a woman molesting him either.

“Kate, I swear I don’t know,” he whimpered out, trying once more to squirm away from her uncomfortable touch. Where was Chris? Hell, where was Gerard? Why was no one here to stop this? Her grip tightened and he could swear he felt a finger slowly stroking his skin, trying to force some type of reaction out of him. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to disassociate or wake up or something, because there was no way Kate was seriously doing this. Yet his body was reacting the way bodies do, both excitedly and in disgust. There was definitely bile in his throat that he had to swallow down. How could his body betray him? Logically, he understood it, but he really wanted to just stop existing immediately.

“I’m going to ask one more time, where’s Peter?”

“I told you I don’t know, Kate! I don’t!”

“Look me in the face, and tell me you don’t know where he is.”

The pressure on his privates felt heavier at the demand and he knew that the only way he could get out of the situation was to bend to her demands or kill her. As much as he wanted to just hulk out and rip her throat out, he couldn’t. He just couldn’t do that to Allison. He flinched when he felt something cold and hard pressing underneath his chin. A jagged breath left his lips when he realized that it was the cattle prod way too close to his fucking face. A few tears slipped down his face before he looked at the older woman. Just like that her crazy bitch act was back as she gazed at his bright red eyes. She looked like a kid at a candy store and it made Stiles feel gross because he was the fucking candy. 

“When did this happen, Stiles?” She was disgustingly giddy as she dropped the cattle prod and started to circle the naked. “Does my brother know? Oh! Does Scott? I don’t see any bite marks. Who did it, huh?”

It wasn’t a simple answer, but Stiles knew Kate wasn’t going to be satisfied with “It’s complicated". So the back and worth started all over. The electrocuting, the molesting. How Stiles got through Kate’s torture without snapping still amazes him. He lost all time down in that basement. He just let his brain leave and let Kate do whatever she was going to do. At some point someone got him down, he was fairly certain it was Chris. There was a lot of yelling between whoever let him go and Kate. He remembered someone touching him, he remembered slugging said person in the face, then he was home. Home, but not safe. Not knowing that Kate now knew how to break him so easily. Who knew that the easiest way to torture a virgin teen was to molest them?

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously though, if you like torture drabbles and fics, [barb-aricyawp](https://barb-aricyawp.tumblr.com), has amazing stuff on their tumblr! Every Tuesday, there is a new list! They write great stuff! Lots of Marvel and some DC. It's very nice! And over on my [tumblr](https://kittynightterrors.tumblr.com/), I participate every now and then. I started dipping my toes into My Hero if that's up anyone's alley.


End file.
